Unhappy Graduation Party
by breannatala
Summary: ONESHOT. Harry's class is graduating. Harry feels alone, so he goes off, drunk, by himself. Snape follows. NOT SLASH.


_**Disclaimer: Do not own. Wish I did, of course, but I don't. .:cries:. Oh, well, I'll live.**_

**_This is not HBP compliant, but it is compliant with books 1-5. Voldemort's still alive._**

Harry Potter, slightly drunk, headed towards the castle for a place to sit away from the people, his mug of mead in hand. They all had their families there for graduation. No one noticed, or didn't care, that Harry was there. Sure, the Weasley's and the Granger's congratulated him, but then they all talked among themselves, ignoring Harry.

Just another reminder that Harry Potter was nothing but the boy-who-lived to them.

Harry found a nice spot in the shade, in view of the quidditch field. It was also out of hearing range of the party on the other side of the castle.

He didn't know for how long he was there, but he couldn't help but wonder if anyone noticed he was gone. He doubted it, though. No one came looking for him.

So he thought.

* * *

Severus Snape watched the large group that Albus was calling a graduation party. Unfortunately, being a professor at Hogwarts, he was required to stay at the party. He understood being there for the presentation, but he didn't like being there for any longer. Severus was about to go and find the headmaster to complain, once again, about having to stay when he saw Potter, slightly walking away from the party.

"Severus, so what do you think?" Albus came up behind him.

"What do you mean?"

"Glad another year is over?"

"I'm always glad for another year to be over. I don't want to be here, and you know that. I am going back to my rooms."

"Of course, Severus," the man answered, and Severus blanched. This was the first time the headmaster had ever consented to his request to leave.

"Good day, Headmaster," Severus replied, and headed toward the castle. Instead of going inside, though, he went in the direction that Potter went, determined to catch him in doing something wrong, even if he couldn't take points off or give the brat detention.

What he found surprised him.

* * *

"Potter, what are you doing?" he asked the young man sitting on the ground, nursing a mug.

"Snape," the boy greeted, not looking at his ex-professor.

"Why aren't you at your little party?" he asked, his voice harsh.

"Too crowded," Harry answered, slightly slurring the words. "And besides, the party's for those who have a family to celebrate with them." He took another gulp of the mead. "No one's missing me, are they?" he asked, bitterly.

"I'm here," Severus answered, sarcastic.

"No one, then," Harry concluded.

"Wallowing in self pity?"

"You could call it that," Harry slurred, taking one more drink.

"Potter . . ." Severus started.

"I mean, I really don't have any family."

"Potter . . ." Severus warned.

"All they really care about is the boy-who-lived. What happens to me, who cares? As long as the boy-who-lived is there to kill off Voldemort, who cares?"

"Potter . . ." Severus said, a little less forceful this time. What is Potter talking about? he wondered.

"They just expect me to be a hero. They don't care that I just want to be left alone. I don't want to become a murderer. I will, though. They expect me to. Not that they will consider me that, though. No, they'll consider me a hero. I don't want to be a hero, I want to be Harry." He tried to take another drink, but noticed it was empty and threw it to the ground.

"Potter, how many drinks have you had?"

"They . . . what? Oh, I don't remember. I stopped counting at . . . I don't remember."

"Potter, come with me," Severus said, irritated, and he held out his hand so the drunk Potter could get up.

"Why?"

"Just come."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Snape," Harry slurred, but accepted the assistance up. He followed Severus into the castle. "Where are you taking me?"

"I'm not taking you anywhere. You are following me."

"Then where am I following you to?" Harry tripped over his own feet and fell into Severus. Severus pushed him up, but kept walking.

"My rooms for . . ."

"Ah, I get it. Perfect way to get rid of your most hated student, son of your worst enemy. Bring him to your rooms with the promise of something to help with the intoxication, then poison him instead. Then claim to everyone else you were trying to help, but he was too drunk and died before you were able to," Harry slurred, but kept walking. At this, Severus stopped and turned to face the drunk boy. Harry ran into him and fell back on his butt.

"Potter, if you think that, why to do you continue to follow me?"

"It's quicker," Harry answered as flatly as he was able to in his currently state.

"What, trying to drink yourself to death?" sneered Snape.

"It was worth a try. Come on," Harry said, attempting to get up. "Let's go find that poison."

Severus would have laughed if Potter didn't sound so serious.

"Potter," Severus said, helping the boy up. "I am not planning on poisoning you. I plan on giving you something that will neutralize most of alcohol in your system so you don't do any permanent damage to your body. Can't have an auror who has an damaged liver, now can we?" he sneered.

"Sure. You know, usually when someone tries to convince you they aren't going to kill you, they are at least nice. You are just as sarcastic and mean as ever."

"And you, Potter, are just as insufferable as usual." Severus started walking again and Harry followed.

"Hey, could you tell Ron and Hermione I'm sorry after you kill me. I'd . . ."

"I'm not going to kill you, Potter," Severus said with exasperation.

"You hate me, why would you try to help me? I'm following you, so why don't you just admit it."

"Fine, Potter, I'm dragging you to my rooms so I can poison you with an untraceable poison."

"That's more like it," Harry answered, and they arrived at some painting Harry couldn't quite make out. The portrait opened and Harry followed Severus in.

"Sit," Severus ordered. Harry fell down to a couch, and nearly fell asleep. Severus went to a cupboard, dug around, then pulled out two vials.

"Drink," Severus ordered, handing Harry one of them. Harry took it, gulped it down.

"Ew," he said.

"You expect poison to taste good, Potter?" sneered Severus with sarcasm.

"If it was untraceable, wouldn't it have to be tasteless?" Harry slurred.

"Five points to Gryffindor," said Severus slowly. "You did actually learn something in the seven years I've taught you."

"Oh, yeah, now you give me points. Now that I've graduated and dying."

"You aren't dying, Potter, you're drunk. Now drink this," he said, handing the second vial to the drunk boy. Harry took it and drank it.

"Hey, that tasted like a sleeping potion."

"You would know, with how much you've had it over the past few years, wouldn't you," stated Severus. Harry just glared at Severus before falling asleep in a half sitting position. Severus shook his head, laid the boy down, then went to go find Albus so he wouldn't have to babysit him when he woke up, sober.


End file.
